Linoleum flooring provides a homogeneous floor covering product that is used in a wide range of residential and commercial applications. Linoleum is an environmentally “green” material being naturally anti-bacterial, biodegradable, and made from natural materials like linseed oil, rosin, recycled wood powder, cork dust, limestone, and mineral pigments for color. The linoleum components are mixed, calendered, and bonded to a suitable backing material typically forming rolls of flooring or tiles that are then heat cured for a period of time.
Linoleum is available in a wide range of colors and decorative patterns or designs which may replicate natural materials (e.g. wood, stone, slate, marble, granite, etc.) and/or create various geometric or free-form artistic designs. The decorative design elements are generally formed within the linoleum layers by incorporating additive decorative components (e.g. colored particles, granules, chips, flakes, etc.) arranged in a desired pattern into the linoleum cement during processing. Depending on the complexity and visual effect intended for the decorative design, this approach may sometimes complicate processing and increase manufacturing costs.
An improved decorative linoleum flooring product and method for making the same are desired.